Finn Has A Twin
by Gleek1402
Summary: Finn is finally reuntied with twin sister roxy but is she more trouble than shes worth? and will she help the glee club win nationals. set in season 3!


**Hi this is my first fanfic so be nice when reviewing and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: love it but I don't own glee**

**The story takes place near the end of season 3 there are 2 weeks until nationals. (Most of this happens in my little world of glee and is all total randomness that I had to get out of my head!) In this story Finn has a twin sister called Roxy who was sent away to boarding school because she would never behave and it's the first time she's been back to Lima for around 5 years…**

Finn's P.O.V

I was back from glee club and when I got home I noticed that the light in Kurt's bedroom was on and as I walked to the front door I noticed it was open. My mom and Burt were both still at work so it couldn't of been them plus their cars weren't in the drive way and I couldn't of been Kurt because he out with Blaine. I open the front door and walk into the living room.

"Hello, anyone here?" I call as I close the door behind me

"Up here!" someone called back it was a girls voice and I definitely recognised it but who was it? I make my way up the stairs and in to Kurt's room and on the bed I see a tall skinny girl relaxing while reading a magazine her hair was blonde, black and neon pink her eyes the same hazel colour as mine she was wearing bright neon pink lipstick her lips had three rings in them the make up around her eyes made her look a bit like a panda and she had a ring going through her nose she was wearing a bskirt and neon pink mini skirt with neon pink leggings and a tee-shirt with half a rib cage on it with a load of butterflies on it too clearly this was black pink and white she was also wearing a pair of black high heeled convers boot things that reached her knees. Yup that was Roxy alright my crazy pure evil twin sister…

Roxy's P.O.V

" Yo bro!" how's it going long time no see!" I smiled

"More important question." What the hell are you doing here!" typical Finn he hadn't changed a bit still really tall and still looking innocent all always.

"Okay! Calm down! Mom sent me back to public school so starting from tomorrow I go to school with you"

" I thought you were put into privet school because you nearly torched your old school!" Finn ranted

"mom said she wanted me to graduate with you so.."

XxXxX

The next day. Everyone is piling in to Finn's truck and they're on their way to go and pick Rachel up to go to school…

Rachel's P.O.V

I raced out of the house when Finns truck pulled up on my driveway I was shocked to see a girl sitting in the front seat of the car. I slowly approached the car and as I got closer I started to see the resemblance between Finn and this girl. I jumped in to the back of the truck and press a kiss to Finn's cheek "hey Finny" I smiled the girl in the front just rolled her eyes and look away in disgust.

"Hey babe" Finn smiled back as he started the engine of his truck.

"Um….Finn…um… who's this?" I whispered in to his ear as discreetly as possible.

"Rachel this is my sister, Roxy." Finn glanced at Roxy before going back to focusing on the road.

" hey Roxy" I said as politely as possible I was pretty freaked out by her all the piercings and weirded make up but bya looking at her I saw a lot of Finn it was pretty freaky that some rock hard punk person who looked like someone from rocky horror could be related to my Finn.

XxXxX

When they arrived at school Roxy saw a whole different side of Finn she saw him around his friend his fiancé his step-brother and his teachers…

Roxy's P.O.V

My first day of school was ok I guess I haven't really found a group to hang out with yet I don't really want to hang out with the cheerio's or the nerd or the emos for that matter. But I did get confronted by some espanic girl who was a Cheerio and said shE would 'go all Lima heights on me' or something I didn't really know what she ment but I was tempted to lock her in a locker but I expelled when I did that last time granted I left here in there for 3 days. Finally its time to go.

"Rox! Time for glee club!" Finn called me over

"Glee club?" I asked confused

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"Well it's not really my thing"

"Just come you might enjoy it" Finn convinced me

So we walk to glee club. As I walk in I sort of changed my mind it didn't seem so bad there were Jocks, cheerio's, a few nerd and a Goth not a bad crowd. I daydreamed for most of the lesson until the teacher Mr Shue asked me to sing…

"Um…ok I guess I could sing" I said trembling I stood up terrified of what they would think of me for a few minutes it was that akwaard silence. I glanced over at Rachel she nodded at me earging me to sing. Finally I got the courage.

"Well I don't sing often…but I guess I have a song in mind..." I took a deep breath. I glanced over at Finn on the drums.

"Well guys I kinda look like Avril Lavigne so I'm going to sing her song!" I smiled

"Yo bro! Hit it!"

_You say that I'm messing with your head All 'cause I was making out with your friend Love hurts whether it's right or wrong I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me but honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell?_

_What What What What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates? You never call or listen to me any way I rather rage than sit around and wait all day Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me but honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _

_If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, and I am messing with your head when I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell?_

Rachel's P.O.V

Her voice was amazing she sounded exactly Avril Lavigne! She was incredible! As we walked out of the choir room the three of us got ambushed by a few members of the hockey team they were armed with slushies' all three of us were greeted by a freezing cold slushies' to the face the boy just laughed and walked away but that I think that was when Roxy snapped. She chased after the boy who slushied her she grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the locker she pulled her arm back to punch him Finn raced after her he grabbed her fist before she hit him the boy who was a huge hockey goalie ran off crying like a little baby. Roxy just laughed at the crying mess of the boy. I just stood there amazed no one of the Glee members had ever done anything like that to anyone who had slushied them! Roxy was to be feared around the school she was probably the toughest person ever tougher than her brother. Roxy could rule the school…

**Thanks for reading I know it sucks but it's my first fanfic and I needed to get that out of my head! **


End file.
